Brieven
Submachine 2: The Lighthouse (inclusief Sub 1) Intro Ik werd niet wakker in een kamer En ik kan het me herhinneren Ik herhinner dat ik een rare droom had. Dat ik een spel aan het spelen was. Submachine. Ik henhinner mij ook dat ik dat spel heb uitgespeelt. Maar ik herhinner me niet dat ik van die droom ben wakker geworden. Dagboek Pagina Vorige zomer ging ik kamperen onder de grote waterval in Kent. Ik denk dat het een geweldige trip was, hoewel sommige mensen niet begrijpen waarom. Ik verloor mijn linker arm, maar ik ontdekte dat ik een derde arm had. De onzichtbare. Sindsdien ben ik begonnen met het leren hoe ik die arm kan gebruiken, en al gauw waren mijn vaardigheden die van een meester. Het was geen verassing voor me dat mensen me begonnen te vermijden, al gouw werd ik beschouwd als een freak en mentaal gestoord. Ik kan ze de waarheid niet vertellen. Het is net als het uitleggen van ruimtevaart aan een goudvis. Dus ik ga gewoon proberen mijn leven vredig te leven en niemand lastig te vallen. De baan van vuurtorenwachter leek precies goed voor mij. En ik wilde de rest van mijn leven in die vuurtoren doorbrengen. Maar na vijf maanden kwam daar een eind aan toen ze besloten het gebouw te begraven. Mijn grootste angst was om levend begraven te worden. Maar hoe zou het zijn om levend begraven te worden in een gebouw? Ik wilde geen enkel risico nemen, dus ik vetrek vandaag. Voor degen die me volgen: Het spijt me... en m=(3 willekeurige getallen) vriendelijke groet mur Mid 05 Oktober Vandaag is er iets vreemds gebeurd. Toen ik wakker werd was er een zwarte kat in de vuurtoren. Ik herinner me toch duidelijk dat ik alle ramen en deuren heb afgesloten - en ineens - was hij daar. Ik heb geen idee hoe hij binnen kon komen. Dat stoort me. Ik noem hem Einstein, want hij is blijkbaar in staat om de barrière van tijd en ruimte te verbreken als hij dat wil. Waarschijnlijk doen alle katten dat, maar deze deed het recht voor mijn ogen. Nou, niet helemaal, maar er is geen twijfel mogelijk dat hij nu hier is. Ik vraag me af of het iets te maken heeft met mijn vermogen om door dimensies leidende deuren te bouwen met mijn karma arm. We zien wel. 12.13.06 Eindstein is weg. Alweer. Ik ben dit zat. Notitie aan mezelf - maak je geen zorgen meer over die verdomde kat. Hallo Elizabeth Zelfs in mijn vreemdste dromen dacht ik nooit dat ik in staat was om door dimensies leidende wegen te creëren naar nieuwe, niet verkende plaatsen. Mijn nieuwe experiment leidde me naar onder de vuurtoren, naar die legendarische ruïnes. Vanaf nu kun je me een ontdekker noemen. En ik heb alleen die wisdom gem gebruikt die ik laatst vond. Stel je eens voor waar ik allemaal heen zou kunnen gaan als ik de vuurtoren en de volle kracht van het licht gebruik. Ik overweeg ergens anders heen te gaan over 32 dagen. Wil jij voor Einstein zorgen? Met vriendelijke groet m Portaal Notitie Dus hier is hij. Ik heb hier een portaal gemaakt, hoewel het nog niet stabiel is. Ik ga het gebruiken, ook al kan ik niet vertellen waar ik eindig. Voel je vrij om deze deur te gebruiken wanneer je maar wilt, maar vergeet niet dat het aantal plaatsen waar hij je naartoe kan nemen voorbij je wildste verbeelding is. Of ik ben gewoon aan het proberen je te weerhouden van het verlaten van de vuurtoren. Hoe dan ook - bepaal voor jezelf of je hem gaat gebruiken of niet. m WELKOM Welkom in de wereldberoemde Kent vuurtoren. Dit gebouw is in 1857 gebouwd door sir Henry o'Toole. Er wordt gezegd dat deze vuurtoren is gebouwd op de ruïnes van een middeleeuwse kerker. Dit is een van onze bezienswaardigheden. U kunt een bezoek brengen aan de archeologische kelders in de lagergelegen delen van de vuurtoren, net onder de kelder. Vraag uw gids hiernaar. Deze vuurtoren was vreemd genoeg nooit vernietigd, hoewel vele oorlogen zijn gevochten over Kent. Dat maakt het mogelijk om te genieten van de originele wandstructuur van dit complex. Dank U voor uw komst. We hopen u weer te zien. Submachine 3: The Loop Ga Nooit van het centrum Ga nooit van het centrum. Nooit. Ik had ooit een kameraad. Ze zij dat ze zou gaan kijken tot hoever deze kamers gaan. Ik heb haar nooit terug gezien. Ik ben hier eerder geweest! Ik ben hier eerder geweest! Ik herinner mij deze loopende kamers. Als ik alleen maar wist waar dat allemaal over ging... Een machine die connecties ontgrendelde, een compass die de coördinaten lied zien! Het ging over de coördinaten! Maar er is geen compass meer. Wat moet ik doen? Hij zei mij dat ik elke keer dit papier aan moest kruisen als ik erlangs kwam. Hij zei mij dat ik elke keer dit papier aan moest kruisen als ik erlangs kwam. (symbolen die niet bekend zijn) De kamers resetten elke ronde De kamer resetten elke ronde. Het compass verschijnt weer. Als ik maar wist waar ik was... Lees Mij! Heb je al gemerkt dat je bij het oplossen van elke puzzel dieper onder de grond komt? Dat lijkt niet echt op een ontsnappingsplan. De machine zelf is een grote valstrik. Je moet proberen om alle puzzels op te lossen, ander blijf je voor eeuwig in The Loop. The Loop is tijdloos, ruimte loos, zonder begin of einde. Het is de meest vreselijke plek om terecht te komen nadat je jezelf heb geteleporteerd uit The Lighthouse. Hier is wat ik wil doen: open de Passage-machine niet op de kamer (0.0). Kijk in plaats daarvan uit naar een groen blaadje en breng die naar het beeld in kamer (-12,9). Dit zal je bevrijden van The Loop, in dat geval moet je die activeren in het lab, of ergens in de buurt. Veel geluk. Mur Submachine 4: The Lab Gesprek met Mur (@ laboratorium) (@lab): root.ping//144.235.182.100 (@mur): Wie is dit? (@lab): root.ping//144.235.182.100 (@mur): Ben je in het labaratorium? (@lab): root.ping//144.235.182.100 (@mur): En je hebt geen toetsenbord? (@lab): root.ping//144.235.182.100 (@mur): Dan is er een verklaring, je bent uit The Loop ontsnapt. Of niet? (@lab): root.ping//144.235.182.100 (@mur): oké, allereerst moet je naar de portaalkamer. Het is alleen wel afgesloten met een metalen rooster, en als die aantstaat dan moet je een manier vinden om hem weg te halen. Voor zover ik weet heb je geen code's of een sleutelpas nodig. (@lab): root.ping//144.235.182.100 (@mur): als tweede, als je bij het portaal bent, heb je coördinaten nodig. Ik heb een lijst op mijn computer. (@lab): root.ping//144.235.182.100 (@mur): Ik print die nu voor je uit. (@lab): root.ping//144.235.182.100 (@mur): Ga naar het portaal, start met reizen. Misschien heb je geluk en vind je een uitweg. Veel geluk. Coördinaten om te weten Laboratorium: x=0 y=0 z=1 Het oude gedeelte: x=1 y=0 z=4 Looping val: x=6 y=9 z=0 Kelder gedeelte: x=5 y=2 z=9 Uitgegraven gedeelte van de vuurtoren: x=4 y=6 z=2 Piramide val: x=7 y=7 z=0 Het schip: x=8 y=0 z=0 Maar een Submachine erst dacht we dat er maar een submachine was.Maar toen kwam Murtaugh en liet ons de waarheid zien. Zijn vaardigheid om met karma de portalen te creëren liet hem een van de drie submachines van het net onderzoeken.Dat koste hem 32 jaar. Door het gebruiken van zijn technologie konden we onze eigen machine bouwen om tussen de dimensies te reizen. Nu gaan we het lab klaarmaken, we hebben verkenning team. ...Voor Submachines, we gaan op missie in een net om te proberen nieuwe plaatsen te ontdekken en stukken van de puzzel te verzamelen. Murtaugh zei dat er geen puzzel bestaat, geen groots plan, geen enkele mogelijkheid om dit te controleren.Maar wij denken dat het anders is.Er moet een doel aan verbonden zijn, we moeten het alleen vinden.Ik dacht dat het al mogelijk was, maar sinds Murtaugh er niet meer is, ben ik er niet meer zo zeker van.Maar we hebben ons doel gevonden, we zien het echt wel helder.Of denk jij van niet...? Missie begonnen. Onze missie is begonnen. Murtaugh dacht dat het noodzakelijk was om notities te maken en die achter te laten op de plekken die we bezochten.Dat is voor als iemand verdwaalt.Maar we zijn allemaal getraind, er gaat niks gebeuren.Niet deze keer.Maar op dit moment.We weggegaan van het schip deel, onze missie was proberen om op het dek te komen.Over en uit. Lege Spoel We zijn nog niet eens gestart met het onderzoeken van de oude ruïne en onze zekering heeft het al opgegeven.Iemand moet zijn vergeten om hem op te laden.Maar de situatie is ernstig. We kennen de code van de kelder niet.De codes liggen in het hoofdkwartier, en we kunnen niet meer terug.We proberen zo snel mogelijk terug te gaan, maar we weten simpelweg niet waar we terecht komen. Ik ben hier eerder geweest. Ik ben hier eerder geweest! Ik herinner me die Looping kamers.Als ik me maar kon herinneren wat het betekende.Sommige machines ontsluiten volgende gebieden, een kompas zou me de coördinaten geven.Ja! Het gaat allemaal om de coördinaten.Maar er is hier geen kompas.Wat moet ik nu doen?... Gebroken Spoel Onze spoel is gebroken en we hebben geen andere.Het is waardeloos, zo verschrikkelijk waardeloos.Al dat geknoei met die machines.Is er een gewone wereld buiten de eindeloze ellende van Submachine?Steeds maar weer, geen begin en geen einde.Wat is er met zijn naam?Die man met een arm! Ik vergeet het steeds weer! Ik geef het op! Het kan me niks meer schelen! = Murtaugh kwam vandaag Murtaugh kwam vandaag.Hij zei dat omdat we de laser niet kunnen repareren, de bol weer in zijn oorspronkelijke positie terugkeert.Geweldig.Daarbij kwam dat we een bericht kregen van het ruïne team, twee dagen geleden.Ik kan niet geloven hoe het kan dat ze zijn gaan reizen en een nieuwe code vonden, 551, iets van een steen kamer of zoiets.Alsof dat iets uit maakt.We zullen ze toch niet meer zien. Menselijke Levensvorm Heb jij dat ook wel dat je geen enkele menselijke levensvorm vindt in de Submachine? Het maakt niet uit welke? Maar er zijn vier teams die in het net van Submachine ronddwalen. En er zijn ook andere mensen, opgesloten in hun eigen locatie. Wat zijn de kansen om niemand te vinden? Maar aan de andere kant, wat zijn de kansen om aliens te vinden in het universum. Geen Aanwijzingen Geen aanwijzingen. Geen aanwijzingen! Wacht, wat doe ik hier? Vervangbare mensen Vervangbare mensen. Waar heb ik dat gehoord? Komt dat van een genootschop, of van iets hogers? Maakt niet uit... in de tussentijd proberen we een manier te vinden om die verdomde ladder te ontgrendelen. Dit slot wil niet open gaan. Ons laatste poging is om hem op te blazen. We treffen nu onze voorbereidingen, en als het lukt kan er iemand naar boven en kan die het dek verkennen. Alhoewel, ik schrijf wel iets anders na de explosie, als we dan nog leven. Vast Ik zit vast, help me! Ik heb alles geprobeerd om weer terug in het lab te komen, en toen vond ik die spoel, maar ondertussen weet ik niet wat ik moet doen. Ik zag dat mensen tekst achterlieten, misschien moet ik dat ook doen... Ik ben zo verward, elke keer dat ik iets vind moet ik denken aan die Submachine, waar ik het moet plaatsen. Ik ben zo moe. Help me alsjeblieft. Sunshine-bunnygirl-17 Als je genoeg hebt gekeken Als je bent opgesloten en je hebt geluk kan je altijd deze locatie proberen. x=7 y=2 z=8 Water nodig Water nodig. Moet water vinden. Niet te veel, gewoon een druppel, een druppel is genoeg. Alles wat ik zie is zand. 32 kamers die gevuld zijn met zand, als ik het me goed herinner. Schrijf de coördinaten op, zei hij. Ik wou dat ik dat gedaan had. Ik heb water nodig. Gewoon een druppel. Einden Gefeliciteert. Je hebt alle testen foutloos geantwoord. Uw aanvraag werd positief beschouwd. U kunt vanaf morgen aan het laboratorium werken. Wacht op verdere instructies. Keuze Bedankt voor het spelen van dit spel. Nu geef ik u een keuze. U kunt ook terug naar het hoofdmenu om dit spel te reageren of zelfs contact op te nemen met de maker (deur naar links) of... U kunt terug in het submachine-netwerk, omdat er een beloning is voor degenen die 21/21 geheimen vinden. Zodra u alle geheimen hebt, vind u een locatie om ze te gebruiken en geniet van bonusmateriaal. (deur naar rechts) Vriendelijke groet, Mur. Submachine 5: The Root Eerste opdracht Eerste opdracht: - Haal drie zogenaamde 'wijsheidsstenen' op, die in de loop van de jaren in het subnet zijn verloren. Die stenen die in de eerste deelperiode door onbekende fabrikanten zijn ontworpen, zijn de enige goedkeurbare energiebron voor de machine die zich in de gang bevindt. Deze locatie is toegankelijk met 7-4-7 code. - Zet de machine aan. - onderzoek de hele kant van het net. - Onbewezen terugkomen. Mail van Murtaugh Hallo daar. Heb je goed geslapen? Ik heb een opdracht voor jou. Je lijkt de beste man te zijn voor deze baan, omdat je opleiding betrokken was bij de wijsheidskristallen. Je moet je acties opsporen en ze ophalen. De makkelijkste manier is om toegang te krijgen tot de wortellocatie en vanaf daar te starten. Wortelcoördinaten zijn: 5-5-2, en vergeet niet labcoördinaten die 0-0-1 zijn. Succes. Murtaugh Submachine 6: The Edge Nutteloos Nou, dat is het ... Ik zie er geen zin in om langer te blijven. Niemand komt, ik ben de hele tijd dwaas geweest. Zinloos ... Protocols Knoei niet met de protocollen. Als je dat doet, zullen ze je binnen vergrendelen. Ik heb dat al eerder gezien. Dat is niet een goede manier om hier te sterven. Hoe dan ook, ik heb genoeg gehad. Ik ga er niet meer in. Nieuws flash Heeft hij je verteld dat je de eerste was die hier verstuurd was? Nou, nieuwsflits, mijn vriend ... Leugens geloof niet in zijn leugens. Inkomend bericht / geblokkeerd van: geblokkeerd__ @ geblokkeerd init: welkomstpatroon onbekend tag: buiten ext: besmet protocol 54-2 blok en quarantaine Inkomende boodschap / unblocked van: Murtaugh @laboratorium Ik weet niet of deze boodschap iemand bereikt of gewoon de firewall van het defensie systeem afstoot, maar als er een geringste kans is, dan moet ik het nemen. Ik heb u nodig om de volgende protocollen uit te schakelen: 2-18 - secundaire DS 1-12 - primaire DS 1-0 - mainframe De laatste woorden van de machine 011101000110100001101001011100110010 000001101001011100110010000001110100 011010000110010100100000011001010110 111001100100001000000110111101100110 001000000111010001101000011001010010 000001110011011101010110001001101110 011001010111010000100000011001000110 010101100110011001010110111001110011 011001010010000001110011011110010111 0011011101000110010101101101 Opmerking: Deze binaire code vertaalt zich naar: "dit is het einde van het subnetverdedigersysteem" Laatste bericht mur @ lab: hallo? mur @ lab: ik kan het niet geloven. mur @ lab: je slaagde erin om de defensie systemen van het subnet uit te schakelen. mur @ lab: nu kunnen we vrij door het internet reizen. We kunnen de kern van de submachine eindelijk invallen. mur @ lab: helaas voor jou, eindigt je avontuur hier. mur @ lab: vaarwel. Submachine 7: The Core Toegangspunten let op mezelf 12.12.06 mogelijke toegangspunten zijn mislukt kijk op 291 goed gevoel over deze Welkom Hallo. Mijn naam is Elizabeth. Welkom in mijn tempel van eenzaamheid. Er is een grote kans dat je hier na het testen bij Murtaugh bent gewandeld. Als dat het geval is, vind ik het spijtig dat ik je niet voor hem kon krijgen. Het moet op je zijn gekomen om door al zijn vallen, proeven en taken te volgen. Maar maak je geen zorgen meer. Als je mij niet in de tuin kunt vinden, ben ik bij mijn laboratorium en ik kom binnenkort mee. Wacht hier geduldig en probeer niets te raken. Dank je. L. Tuinplannen Hoe kunnen ze dat wellicht weten? Hoe kunnen ze de structuur van het subnet zo nauwkeurig nabootsen binnen eenvoudige tuinplannen? ... Dit is helemaal verbazingwekkend. L WELKOM Welkom in het wereldberoemde Winterpaleis van de vierde dinastie. Gebouwd in 1832 door Sir Henry O'Toole, een jonge architect, nauwelijks bekend op dat moment, gewoon de dienaar van de meester urbanist van King. Na afloop van dit paleis werd ook respect bereikt in moderne kunstkringelen uit het westelijke koninkrijk. Dit paleis en omliggende tuinen zijn voornaamste voorbeelden van antistructurele architectuur bevrijd van grenzen van materiële duurzaamheid. Zorg ervoor dat u ook de beroemde Kent Vuurtoren bezoekt die door dezelfde architect is gebouwd. Bedankt voor het komen, we hopen u weer te zien. Ineenstorting Dus wanneer dingen begon te collapse, waarom hebben bepaalde stukken en stukken gekregen? Ze bleven gewoon in de plaats ... En waarom die in het bijzonder? L Sociopath Waarom praat deze sociopath alleen met Elizabeth? Karma portalen Nu weet je hoe Murtaugh's karma portals werken. Je hebt maar één gebruikt. Ze kunnen in feite je door verschillende dimensies transporteren. Mannen die in de kern zijn getrokken zijn ... kort bereik. Dat waren de eerste die hij ooit heeft getekend. Een toets. Baby stappen als je dat wilt. Nu, wanneer je het eenmaal hebt gebruikt, wees ze zo vriendelijk, gebruik ze niet meer. Ze verbrijzelen de stof van deze dimensie. Murtaugh verwaarloosde dat feit en ... Kijk maar rond waar we eindigden ... L Wij de koning - Zuider Tuin Wij de koning Welkom in onze Zuider Tuin Iedereen die vrede en kalmte zoekt, vindt het onder de bladeren van onze heilige Florae Wij de Koning - Winterpaleis Wij de koning Welkom in ons Winterpaleis Mog het thuis zijn voor degenen die kennis zoeken en de eenzaamheid verzetten Hier, ik ben Ik weet dat het weinig ironisch is in mijn laboratorium, dat ik er in de ruinerne van winterpalaceet ben. De koning wilde dat dit paleis altijd de veilige haven voor wetenschappers werd. Hier, ik ben, mijn koning. L Zwarte gaten Als subnet univers is, dan zijn de lussen zwarte gaten. Als subnet univers is, dan zijn de lussen zwarte gaten. (...) De vierde dynastie op het hoogtepunt van zijn culturele en technologische ontwikkeling was in staat om de eerste man-made submachine structuur te creëren. Dat was rond het begin van de twintigste eeuw en wordt nu beschouwd als de geboortedatum van de buitenrand. De eerste structuren waren alleen gebrekkige exemplaren van de oorspronkelijke structuren, maar in de tijd namen ze zich in iets volledig autonoom. Pogingen om nieuwe gebieden te charteren, slaagde er niet in om de enorme submachinewildernis zelf te laten verlaten. (...) Het plan is verloren Éenmaal de grote regeling van dingen was duidelijk zichtbaar door de lagen van zeven hoofddimensies. Op dit moment door corossie, ineenstorting en spontane groei van de buitenrand is het plan bijna onherkenbaar. Wij mensen verlaten de buitenrand, en de buitenrand reageerde op het verlaten van ons. Niets dan verval volgt. Het plan is verloren. Vallen de dodetal in Het is geen wonder dat ze deze hele vuurtoren met hem nog steeds binnenin wilden begraven. De ineenstorting van de dodetal groeide exponentieel. L Brief van M Hallo elisabeth Zelfs in mijn vreemdste dromen dacht ik nooit dat ik door middel van dimensionale paden zou kunnen leiden tot nieuwe onontgonnen plaatsen. Mijn nieuwe experiment nam me recht onder de vuurtoren recht naar die legendarische ruïnes. U kunt nu een ontdekker me bellen. En ik heb alleen die wijsheidsmelk gebruikt die ik de laatste tijd heb gevonden. Denk maar eens waar ik misschien met behulp van de vuurtoren zelf en zijn volle kracht van het licht zou kunnen gaan. Ik ben aan het overwegen om volgende 32 dagen naar een andere plaats te gaan. Zal je Einstein voor mij zorgen? De jouwe m Brief van Liz Beste Murtaugh. Ik begrijp je verlangen om een ??ander karma portaal in de vuurtoren te bouwen. Ik verzoek u dit niet te doen. Zodra je de kern vertrekt, weet niemand waar je vandaan komt. De buitenrand is eindeloos. Niemand weet welke soorten mutaties of submachines daar uitgegroeid zijn. Ik zal voor Einstein zorgen, maar onthoud dit. Zodra u door die portal stapt - kunt u nooit teruggaan. Het Core zal voor altijd verloren gaan. Dat verliet ons ook Eens was er een man die zei dat hij wist wat er gebeurde nadat Murtaugh verliet. Sindsdien heeft dat ons ook verlaten. Die man heeft ons ook verlaten Eens was er een man die zei dat hij wist wat er gebeurde nadat Murtaugh verliet. Sindsdien heeft die man ons ook verlaten. Tuinplannen 2 Ik begreep eindelijk hoe ze de structuur van het subnet in een tuin zouden kunnen nabootsen ... Ze moesten niet nabootsen. Ze leefden al in het subnet. L Hoge tijd voor mij om te vertrekken Ik kan Murtaugh horen die de verdediging van mijn schip breekt. Het is de hoogste tijd dat ik deze dimensie moet verlaten. Het spijt me dat ik niet langer op je kon wachten, maar ik ben bang dat met een meer karma portaal deze dimensie helemaal zal vallen. Ik weet wat hij wil doen. Ik weet waarom hij terug in de kern kwam. Hij is achter diegenen die hem levend begraven in die vuurtoren. Ik moet hen waarschuwen. Ik moet naar de vijfde laag. Ik wou dat je me kon volgen maar ik heb nog maar één reddingspoot links. Het spijt me. Elizabeth. Submachine 8: The Loop Transcript 17/38 Liz: Kun je dimensionale portalen maken terwijl u binnen een dergelijk portaal zit? Murtaugh: Ja, dat kan ik. Liz: En wanneer doe je wat dan gebeurt? Murtaugh: ... je verandert richting. Liz: Richting van wat? Murtaugh: van alles. Murtaugh's terugkeer Murtaugh komt terug. We zouden moeten gaan. We moeten nu gaan. Het antwoord Ik herinner me duidelijk de dag dat het allemaal eindigde. Het duurde niet lang nadat de computer verwerkende kracht dat van het menselijke brein overschreden. Velen dachten dat dit het keerpunt was, maar niet zo. Het moment kwam een ??beetje later. Ik herinner me, omdat ik er was toen we de grootste vraag vroegen. Met wie we jarenlang moeite hebben gehad. Waarom zijn we? Maar deze keer was de vraag niet gericht op ons. We hebben de computer gevraagd. En dat was het keerpunt in de geschiedenis van de mensheid. Dat exacte moment. Zodra we erkend hebben dat we niet de meest geëvolueerde structuur op onze planeet zijn, zodra we de fakkel hebben overgegaan, is ons doel verminderd. Hadden we verwacht dat de computer onder de meest zware vragen stook? Natuurlijk. Dus je kunt onze verrassing voorstellen als dit gebeurde. De computer beantwoordde de vraag. Verdwijntruc - Waar ben jij? - Ik sta vlak naast jou. Kan je me niet zien? - Nee. - Laten we onze geotags nog eens vergelijken. - Er is iets af. We zijn op dezelfde locatie. Maar... - Waar ben jij? Het plan - Maar waarom de grenzen. Waarom deze vorm? - Het idee is om u een stukje van het plan te laten zien. Gewoon een glimp. Als je het in alles ziet, zou je glorie je geest verblinden. Speelgoed en knopen - Dit is gewoon een stuk speelgoed. Gewoon een speelgoed. - Het is geen speelgoed. Het is een knoop. Je moet het ontkoppelen. Tenzij jij Alexander bent. Lichtstraal - Ik wist nooit dat een lichtbundel zo zou kunnen buigen. Perfectie - zie je het nu? - Ja ... Hoe is het zelfs mogelijk? Ze zijn perfect in elkaar ... - Wie heeft god nodig als je zo'n architect hebt? De godin Een vrouw kwam naar ons dorp. Niemand weet precies hoe ze binnenkwam, omdat de poort destijds was gesloten. Ze ging rechtstreeks naar de niet vertaalbaar, en een minuut later schoot er een straal helder licht van het recht naar de lucht. Toen ze verdwenen wisten we dat we gezegend waren met de aanwezigheid van de godin. Dat was 742 jaar geleden, en wij aanbidden haar tot op deze dag. Transcript 18/38 Liz: Dus ... Heb je me ooit vangen? ... Murtaugh: Je weet dat er zeven antwoorden zijn op die vraag, mijn beste Liz. Submachine 9: The Temple Intro Dus, reis je te ver, of te vroeg? ... Wat als ik je vertelde - geen van bijde? Mur en het licht Het licht van Shiva trok Murtaugh om in de vuurtoren te wonen. Het licht van Shiva trok Murtaugh om in de vuurtoren te wonen. Het licht van Shiva trok Elizabeth om de vuurtoren te verlaten. Graf van Murtaugh Murtaugh, De Krachtige De Zorgverlener, De Overseer Graf van Elizabeth Elizabeth, de Barmhartige De Genezer, De Moeder Wonder Toen Murtaugh zijn arm in de waterval zette, merkte hij op dat hij niet meer een arm had, maar zeven van hen. Dat was niet iets onverbeterlijk. Wat een wonder is, maar nadat hij zijn arm van de waterval had verwijderd, kon hij nog steeds alle zeven lagen van zijn linkerarm zien. Niet langer daarna begreep hij dat er een portaal op gericht was die hen allen op één plaats richten. Dat komt omdat alle armen van alle lagen elkaar op één plaats hebben ontmoet en veroorzaakt dat hij interdimensionale karma stroom door de vingertoppen heeft. Van Mur en Einstein Toen Murtaugh de kat zag dat de laag van de realiteit veranderde, viel op dat hij dat vals verbonden had aan Einstein's relativiteits theorie. Dat was omdat Murtaugh in die eerste dagen Murtaugh net begon de structuren van de realiteit te begrijpen. Tijdens zijn intellectuele groei kon hij de kat meerdere keren tegenkomen. Hij raakte gehecht aan het dier. Toen hij Elizabeth vroeg om de kat te verzorgen, nam ze hem terug naar de juiste dementie en eerste laag. Lagen en focus Niemand kon voorspellen dat de verlichting zo'n vernietiging zou veroorzaken. Zelfs Murtaugh zelf wist niet wat er gebeurde. Hij kijkt al in één keer naar alle lagen. Hij was al verwijderd van one-dimensionaliteit. Om terug te komen in slechts een laag moest Murtaugh zijn focus verliezen. Nadat hij zijn gedachten terug had op de structuur van het plan, begreep zijn exploratieploegen niet wat er gebeurd was. Sommigen noemde het verlaten. Anderen - vervoering. Geen wonder dat ze paniek raakten. Ze hadden niet eens een filosofisch apparaat om de ware aard van zijn verdwijning te begrijpen. Zoals tekeningen op papier - Waarom praat deze sociopath alleen tegen Elizabeth? - Ze is de enige persoon die hij kan zien. Onthoud, we zijn eendimensionaal. We zijn als een tekening op een stuk papier aan hem. Een tekening die werd gewist, opnieuw getrokken en opnieuw gewist. Zeven keer op een rij. Mur's bevoegdheden - Het grootste mysterie en misvatting van de leer is dat Murtaugh zijn krachten heeft behaald. - Hij heeft het niet gedaan? - Nee, ze werden aan hem gegeven. - Door wie?... - Door Shiva, natuurlijk. Submachine 10: The Exit Noordelijke tuin havens Wij de koning verwelkomen u in onze noordelijke tuin dokken. Iedereen die vrede wenst En rust zal het vinden onder de bladeren van onze gezegende florae. Voorzichtigheid Voorzichtigheid. Temporele anomalie lek vooruit. S.H.I.V.A. - - - - - - - - S.H.I.V.A. - - - - - - - - geen toegang tot toegang (@sh): root.ping// Ontsnappen - Dus hoe ontsnapte hij toch? - Door de vuurtoren, natuurlijk. hoe anders?... Oneindig nummer - Weet u hoeveel getallen er tussen 0 en 1 zijn. - ... Eindeloos?... - precies - Er is een ontelbaar aantal sublagen tussen twee hoofdlagen van de realiteit. Het belangrijkste om te onthouden is dat er zeven hoofdlagen zijn, alle stabiele, zoals al hun sublagen, ook de achtste laag, bekend als de laag van het licht, dat niet stabiel is en het vrij kan drijven door alle andere lagen. Murtaugh was eens in de achtste laag gevangen, daarom kon hij zijn wezen niet op een enkele laag concentreren. Gelukkig slaagde Elizabeth erin om hem uit deze val te slaan. Vijf dementies - Als er ontelbaar veel sublagen is, is het praktisch onmogelijk voor twee mensen die uiteindelijk in dezelfde laag zijn, toch? - Ja, goede observatie. - Maar de niet-levende organisme kan leven tussen lagen. - Ja, er zijn speciale bouwmaterialen gemengd met een vleugje karmisch water. Deze techniek werd ontdekt tijdens de vierde dynastie. - Natuurlijk. De architecten van het Plan ... - Dus je kan je voorstellen hoe een niet-levend verstandelijk organisme, aangedreven door de superintelligentie van Shiva alle lagen tegelijk kon omarmen. De Submachine leeft nu in vijf dimensies. Verticale lus We zijn in een lus - Ja, ik weet dat er tijd is dat anomalie overal lekt, maar we zijn niet in één nu. Zijn we? - Nee, geen horizontale lus. Een verticale. - Hoe bedoelt u? - Kijk door mijn microscoop. En dan door mijn telescoop. Je zult het zien. Om de 32 jaar - Ik kom elke 32 jaar terug naar het heiligdom. Ik beloof het, iedereen die nog steeds luistert naar deze frequentie. Het doel van het leven - Je kunt alles niet oplossen, laat het gewoon los. Submachine heeft geen hulp nodig. Het is goed zoals het is. Je weet dat je het doel van mijn leven wegneemt, toch? - Wij zullen je een nieuwe vinden, maak je geen zorgen. Je was een onderdeel van dit organisme, ik erken dat een cruciale, maar toch een deel. Je kunt jezelf niet iets hoger denken. Dat zou arrogant zijn, en dat is niet meer jou. - Wat zou ik zonder jou doen, mijn lieve ... Twin Tombs - Ik heb vandaag mijn graf gevonden. Een mooie tombe, in feite ... - Tja, dat moet je vroeger of later overkomen als je aan het tijdreizen bent. - Ik heb ook je graf gevonden, vlak naast de mijne. - Oh, dat is zo lief van hen. Usher en discipel Ik denk dat je klaar bent met de Submachine. Je weet meer dan genoeg en zal waarschijnlijk meer op je reis weten. Onthoud dat dit je kan vernietigen of transformeren. Maar je zal niet dezelfde man terugkeren. Mag de wijsheid van Thoth u leiden. - Dank u, heilige wijzer. Ik zal u niet terleurstellen. - Mis je niet, mijn jonge leerling. De lamp van de Vuurtoren - Hoe weet je dat ze komen? - Ik hou de vuurtoren in de gaten. Zodra de lamp gaat, komen ze eraan. - Maar die lamp zit achter stalen panelen ... - Maak je geen zorgen. Ik zal het eens weten wanneer het gebeurt. Brief aan Elizabeth Beste Elizabeth! Ik ben zo dichtbij! Je zal niet geloven hoeveel vooruitgang ik al heb gedaan ... Hoe lang was het? ... 3,5 jaar? Mijnheer, het voelt me goed om weer gefocust te worden. Ik weet dat dit stom klinkt, maar als tijdreiziger moet ik zeggen dat het goed lijkt om de tijd door u te laten zien. Hoe dan ook, terug naar het onderwerp bij de hand. Mijn theorie van gericht karma was juist! Ik heb wetenschappelijk bewijs in mijn laboratorium. Zodra het geen twee gegeven lagen doordringt, creëert u een portaal - het herstelt voorheen vernietigde submoleculaire volgorde. Nu, alles wat ik nodig heb is een soort ... draagbare karma stabilisator, en ik ben goed om te gaan! Stel je voor - stabiele en veilige karmische portals. Zou je dat geloven? M. Brief aan Murtaugh Beste Murtaugh. Dat is geweldig nieuws. Vergeet niet één ding. Submachine wachtte niet op deze ontdekking, het ging verder en helpt zich, zoals elk normaal organisme zou hebben. Heb je de elektriciteitsgenerator gezien in de oudste delen van de root? De een die lang geleden door je portaal is vernietigd? Nu wordt het herbouwd door vijf karmische venen. Als je het niet hebt gezien, doe het alstublieft, het is een opmerkelijk bewijs dat Submachine steeds meer geworden is. L. Lumière - Maar hoe is het mogelijk dat ze wist dat de Submachine een organisme was? Dat is alsof de broers van Lumière praten over de retina-bioscoop van de vroege 21ste eeuw. - Vergeet niet, dat is Elizabeth waar je het over hebt. Juist? - ... Juist ... - Nu begrijp ik het. Shiva is de hersenen, Submachine is het lichaam. Het is nu allemaal zo duidelijk. Lichte kroon Lichtkrone converter die nodig is om de lichte kroon aan te sluiten op de zekering. Submachine: Ancient Adventure Einde Je hebt het oude kristal van wijsheid verzameld. Wijsheid geeft je eindeloze kracht om je eigen weg in het leven te vinden. Moge het u goed van dienst zijn. Submachine: FLF Intro Alle herinneringen. Zijn verloren in de tijd. Zoals tranen. In de regen. Brochure Submachine Future Loop Foundation Scratch & Sniff E.P. Afbeelding Herinneringen aan een vervagende kamer. Einde Het komt allemaal weer terug... En ik herinner me bijna mijn naam ... Ik weet waar ik nu heen moet ... ... om de kern van dit alles te vinden. Submachine Universe 100 - Subbot-schetsen Sub-bot-reverse-engineered schetsen Unit bestaat uit Been / voet en hand / arm relatie, een aansluitpod, hoofdeenheid. Ontworpen door Sir William Taylor Onderzoeksteam 006 kwadrant 318 291 - Eenzame reiziger Groeten alleenstaande reiziger. Ik verwelkom je en feliciteer je met het ariveren, want uw lot is een van de drie: - geluk - als u hier toevallig bent geraakt op een niet-gerelateerde locatie van het net; - geduld - als je hier bent door systematisch blind te springen door opeenvolgende portaalcombinaties; - intelligentie - want je reis was lang met het oplossen van de aanwijzingen die je uiteindelijk hierheen brachten. Je bent het inderdaad waard om binnen dit heiligdom te komen. Helaas weet ik dat deze heilige muren snel zullen worden vernietigd door Murtaugh die hier al komt. Je kunt niet blijven. Maar je zou moeten zegevieren. Je zou terug moeten gaan. 317 - Verhuizer Klasse een submachine verplaatser Onderzocht door Daniel Chavez 355 - Toegangspunten Aantekenig voor mijzelf. 12.12.06 Mogelijke toegangspunten mislukt. Controleer op 291. Goed gevoel deze keer. 438 - The Devil Portal ARG >> \ start YT_data_recover - [ GFIhv1k9bPs ] - beëindiging transmissie 438 - Edge Deception-theorie ARG >> \ start YT_data_recover - [ 45HR3WQZZSM ] - beëindiging transmissie 613 - Hij viel hij ... hij viel ... Haal dit ding van me af! Haal het eraf! Protocol akkoord terugtrekken. > GotoAndRest (157) Geen idee wat te doen. Het lijkt dat ik overal ben geweest ... Haal dit ding van me af! Niet meer schrijven. 840 - Onbekende laag Wacht... Welke laag is dit? 947 - Energiepijp bot ID 41-32-95-96 onderhoud rond 17083 947 gem energie pijp gebroken geleiderlekkage energieverlies 20% in afwachting van instructies herhaling // ------ rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr9 rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr2 rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr3 brk - Hij ziet jou "Dat is onmogelijk, er is niets veranderd, de coördinaten zijn hetzelfde, toch is alles weg, er is daar niets meer, ik kan niets zien." "Maak je geen zorgen. Hij ziet jou. Dat is alles wat u moet weten. ' "Ik begrijp het niet." "Dat hoeft niet. Accepteer het gewoon. " mnt - notitie over zelfmoord Ik heb verhalen gehoord. Nou ja, eigenlijk niet gehoord. Ik heb ze net op stukjes papier gelezen. Ik las dat er verkenningsteams waren. Namens de liefde van God, vormde hij echt teams? Wat is er met die mannen en vrouwen gebeurd? Waar liggen hun verbrijzelde botten nu precies? Ik weet dat ik overal waar ik kijk waarschijnlijk naar botten kijk. Het subnet is overal. Hoeveel mensen moesten er voor hem sterven om de informatie te verzamelen die hij zo hard nodig had? Jezus. Ik heb nooit deelgenomen aan een verkenningsteam. Ik heb nog nooit iemand gezien. Ik ben niet echt een ontdekkingsreiziger. Als je me zegt iets te doen, dan doe ik het. Maar ik zie geen nut in het onderzoeken van de oneindigheid. Misschien heeft hij daarom voor de defsys-missie gekozen. Misschien is dat de reden dat ik nu op deze richel sta. Als ik rondkijk zie ik een submachine. Als ik naar beneden kijk, zie ik niets. Ik wil daar zijn. jko - Klasse KPS oversteken Datacluster / KPS-info -open / dir / dir Eenheid info /lezen Karma-portaalstabilisator; Prototype Klasse: Kruising; Ingenieur: Robert L. Wood /dichtbij thb - Over Karmic Infusion Fragment uit het Boek van de Middeleeuwse Mechanica geschreven door de anonieme architect van het Southern Bay-klooster, ongeveer 10 tot 15 jaar na de singulariteit. De grootste vragen waarmee wetenschappers van die tijd geconfronteerd werden, hadden uiteraard betrekking op het karmakristal. Eenmaal ontdekt als de oorsprong van karmisch water in Kent, was de vraag: is het mogelijk om gewoon water met karmische kenmerken buiten de natuurlijke omgeving te infuseren. Is het mogelijk om andere materialen te infuseren? Andere objecten? Omdat het infunderen van water vrij eenvoudig bleek te zijn. En hoewel er nog geen oplossing bekend was voor de infusie van andere materialen, dachten ze aan een ruwe oplossing. Ze waren in staat objecten te infuseren die karmisch water konden absorberen. Dat betekende dat je karmische kleding, sponzen, krijt, brandbare pijlpunten enz. Kon hebben. Wat interessant is - je kunt ook karmische planten creëren door ze water te geven met karma. Er waren een aantal prototypes van prototypes van karmic-zetmachines door de jaren heen. Zoals we eerder vermeldden, was de procedure vrij eenvoudig en werden de technieken verder ontwikkeld van eind twintig tot en met 42 juni, toen de eerste commerciële machine voor het publiek werd vrijgegeven, waardoor karmische verkoperstelsels overbodig werden. Raadpleeg fig. 2 voor meer informatie over karmische infusers. ch. 5 08 tot 14.